


Cruel Fate

by feeniecchi



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Astral Chain Spoilers, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, File 11 Spoilers, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, me coping after finishing the game with this hajsdfajshdf, tiny mention of brenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeniecchi/pseuds/feeniecchi
Summary: You gave him another smile, hoping that it would ease him and his nerves yet all it did was fill his heart with agony and despair.He knew he had to do this but his feet felt heavy as though they were tied to the ground as he felt tears trickle down his cheeks.Your brother truly had always been too nice.





	Cruel Fate

**Author's Note:**

>   
Mood of this piece: [Asougi Kazuma: Nocturne](https://youtu.be/cIHX6F_DuHg)

It truly was a beautiful sight.

The sky was painted in soft pink and orange as you stood on top of the building.  
You smiled at your brother who slowly made his way over to you, an exhausted but alert expression upon his face as he watched you hold Noah back with the last remaining strength that you possessed.  
Tears filled your own eyes, as absurd as it might seem in your state when you told him to _finally put an end to this_.  
You saw him shake his head, brown eyes growing misty with tears as he whispered to himself that he couldn't do it, not to you, not when there might be a chance for you to–  
He dropped his X-Baton with trembling hands as he looked at you with desperate eyes and weak knees.  
Despite knowing that not acting right now would doom humankind...   
  
He still couldn't bring himself to be the one to take his little sister's life.

“You were always too nice... Brother...”

You remembered. All the times he'd stand up for you, given in when you were sad and shared everything he owned with you, even the things you didn't want.  
His constant ' _ It's okay's _ and ' _ Don't worry's _ .  
Back when you two were young, he would always help you out and look after you.

“ _ I'll handle this, don't worry.” _

“ _ Oh, you can have my snack, I'm not hungry anymore.” _

When you grew older, you always acted as though you hated it when he coddled you. You worried that you might appear weak or not as useful compared to him. Acted tough and perhaps a bit cold to give an image of coolness and strength.  
But only now you realized that all he ever did was make sure that you were able to walk your path with as little trouble as possible.

Perhaps it truly was cruel to ask of him to do this after already doing so much for you but there was no other way.

You gave him another smile, hoping that it would ease him and his nerves yet all it did was fill his heart with agony and despair.  
He knew he had to do this but his feet felt heavy as though they were tied to the ground as he felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

Your brother truly had always been too nice.

Despite his serious appearance, he had always been one of the kindest people you had known.  
Always willingly helping with house chores, cooking dinner when dad had been too tired to even get takeout and petting every single stray animal you would come across. Constantly fussing over you whenever he sensed that something was wrong and watching over you with gentle eyes.

Closing your eyes, you hoped to establish a connection with your former Arrow Legion.  
Begged for it to come out and take your life so that your twin brother wouldn't have to.  
You felt it move and thrash around in the Legatus, before finally summoning itself into your world.  
Raising its bow, it took aim at your heart whilst slowly pulling back the string.  
Your eyes watched your brother panic, arm pulling at the blue chain connected to the Legion desperately, trying to regain control, trying to pull it back, trying to make it  _ stop _ –

He tried to run towards you, wanting to shield you to spare your life but the Arrow Legion remained unmovable.  
Your brother stumbled onto the ground, tears freely falling from his eyes as he watched the Legion let go of the string.   
The blue arrow pierced your chest but strangely, you felt no pain.  
Darkness took over your vision and suddenly you felt light just before you took your last breath.

Making him do this, forcing him to watch his own sister's death...

_ It truly was cruel, wasn't it? _

~

Akira awoke a few days later after Brenda had taken her to the lab.  
When her brother came by to visit shortly after she regained consciousness, he wore a sad smile as he greeted her.  
The younger twin congratulated him on saving humankind on his own and how proud dad would be of him while telling him how bad she felt for not being able to help when it mattered the most.

She watched his brown eyes water as his smile grew sadder before thanking her with shaky words and a voice thick with emotions.

Akira hoped that one day he would stop looking at her with such sorrow in his eyes.   
So she told him that she would wait for him to open up to her when he was ready, no matter how long it would take.  
The brunet had nodded with a smile painted in misery.

In the end, he had never told her what the source of his grief was.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i felt big sad when i finished astral chain so here am i coping with this tiny piece :')))
> 
> [pls yell at me over here on my tumblr about astral chain there's only like 5 other ppl active in the tags](https://feeniecchi.tumblr.com/)  
or on my twitter with thats what u prefer!!


End file.
